1. Field of the Invention
The field relates to an organic light emitting diode display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display device and a driving method thereof capable of limiting brightness in accordance with a light-emitting area and making a light-emitting area in accordance with data signals
2. Description of the Related Technology
Various flat panel display devices with reduced weight and volume as compared with a cathode ray tube have been developed. The flat panel display device uses, as a display region, a plurality of pixels arranged on a substrate in a matrix form and displays the pixels by selectively applying data signals to the pixels each connected to scan lines and data lines.
The flat panel display may be either a passive matrix type display device or an active matrix type display device. The active matrix type display device is capable of lighting pixels by selecting each pixel performance in terms of resolution, contrast, and operating speed.
Such a flat panel display device has been used as a display device for a portable information terminal, and the like such as a personal computer, a cellular phone, and a PDA, etc., or a monitor for various information apparatuses. Examples of such a flat panel display device include a LCD using a liquid crystal panel, an organic light emitting diode display device using an organic light-emitting diode, and a PDP using a plasma panel. Among others, an organic light emitting diode display device has been favored because of excellent capability of light-emitting efficiency, brightness and viewing angle and high speed response characteristic.